


В Лондоне туманно

by ale4el



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юуси все-таки решает разыскать Рана и поговорить по душам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Лондоне туманно

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-Side B.

Осень в Лондоне не похожа ни на какую другую. Промозглость и сырость – еще мягко сказано. Словно все недостатки этого времени года собрали воедино и выплеснули здесь. Ни мягкого лиственного золота, ни трепещущего от прозрачности воздуха, ни сладко пахнущих поздних цветов, ничего этого не было и в помине. Юуси поморщился, глядя в окно. Как же здесь мерзко.

Они сидели друг напротив друга уже почти два часа, прерывая неловкие разговоры и еще более неловкие паузы чаепитиями с английским овсяным печеньем. Юуси нервно постукивал пальцами по столу, а на зависть невозмутимый Ран доливал ему крепко заваренного чая. Тот поднимал глаза и кивал, вспоминая по минутам долгий путь до «Kitten's house».

Куча времени на то, чтобы собрать все необходимые сведения, навести справки… Обеспечить свое полное инкогнито, заговорить зубы начальству… Выслушать восторженные крики Тайе, когда по большому секрету сообщил ей, к кому именно едет… Купить билет и целую вечность лететь до Англии, глядя на клочья густых облаков… Тщетно пытаться успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце, поднимая руку, чтобы нажать на звонок…

И вот теперь сидеть, глядя на друга, и не иметь ни малейшего представления, что ему сказать.

Где тот Ран, язвительный и колючий, жесткий и насмешливый до хрипоты? Где тот огонь, сияющий в глазах наперекор всему, что стоит на пути препятствием? Его больше нет?

Слова наконец нашли дорогу, пауза прервалась резко, словно взрезанная острым ножом.

\- Я знал тебя другим.

В глазах Рана на миг что-то мелькнуло. Смятение или недоумение? Наверное, он просто не понял, о чем речь.  
Но нет, спустя минуту ответил - спокойным тоном без намека на раздражение или гнев.

\- Все верно, Юуси. Я больше не хочу бороться, я принял себя таким, какой есть. Наверное, я стал целым.

Юуси смотрел на него через стол, качая головой.

\- Я не узнаю тебя.  
\- Конечно, не узнаешь. Время все меняет. Но сейчас я спокоен и – почти счастлив.  
\- Почти?  
\- Потому что нельзя быть счастливым до конца. Не в этом мире.

Юуси встал и отошел к окну. За окном плакал мелкий осенний дождь.

\- Что ж. Как бы то ни было, я рад, что с тобой все хорошо. Тайе тоже будет рада.  
\- Тайе, - Ран погрустнел, вспомнив дорогое, такое далекое теперь имя. – Как она?  
\- Отлично. Первая операция прошла успешно, теперь предстоит новая. Она уже немного видит, различает цвета.  
\- Я рад за нее. Передай ей тоже… от меня привет.  
\- Передам, - Юуси повернулся к нему, по-прежнему глядя в сторону. – А ты сам? Не хочешь приехать и передать привет лично?  
\- Я бы рад, - Ран смотрел на него, и в его глазах Юуси вдруг увидел отражение своей тоски. – Но думаю, что уже поздно.  
\- Поздно для чего? – голос дрогнул, но он справился с собой. – Для чего?  
\- Для всего, Юуси. Я изменился, но ты… Я рад, что ты остался прежним.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что нам уже не по пути?

Ран молчал. Дождь за окном застучал сильнее.

\- Даже не знаю, что тебе сказать. Ты по-прежнему мой друг, этого не изменить, и я всегда буду тебя помнить.  
\- Ты говоришь, как на похоронах.  
\- Это и есть похороны - нашего прошлого. Ты любишь во мне того Рана, которого больше нет. Смирись, Юуси, и живи дальше. Передавай привет Тайе.

Юуси вышел, не прощаясь.

***

Дожди прошли, и сейчас над городом висели туманы. Толстый слой серой ваты, казалось, забивал не только глаза, но и уши, было трудно видеть, слышать и дышать. Ран сидел за столом перед чашкой чая и смотрел, как мелкие чаинки опускаются на дно.

Сзади послышались шаги. Кен.

\- Все еще пьешь?  
\- Да. Налил себе вторую. Утра холодные.  
\- Что есть, то есть, - Кен сел рядом, внимательно глядя на него. – Что с тобой, Айя? Ты сам не свой.  
\- Разве? – Ран поднял рассеянный взгляд. – Тебе кажется.  
\- Нет, не кажется. Это с тех самых пор, как уехал тот твой знакомый. Я заметил. Что он тебе наговорил?  
\- Ничего, - Ран покачал головой, отпивая глоток. Горячий чай обжег горло. – Это… просто друг. Из прошлого. Тебе не стоит волноваться, Кен.  
\- Но я волнуюсь, дьявол побери. У нас у всех есть прошлое, Айя, но только твое словно досками заколочено. Я знаю, ты никогда ни с кем из нас не откровенничал, но мне ты можешь доверять. Если тяжело, я выслушаю. Если не хочешь, лезть не буду.  
\- Я знаю, Кен. И ценю это, - Ран через силу допил чай и встал. – Мне и вправду тяжело, но никто в этом не виноват.  
\- Но что случилось?

Ран посмотрел в окно, провел ладонью по прохладному стеклу. Тут же вспомнилось, как на этом самом месте стоял Хондзе, и в глазах у него было... разочарование.

\- Случилось то, что люди меняются. Так сильно, что порой не узнают самих себя. А потом встречают тех, кто знал их прежними, и будто смотрятся в старое зеркало. Там они чище, искреннее, там они, казалось, умели быть счастливыми… Но все это в прошлом. Жизнь ничего не прощает.  
\- Он поставил тебе в упрек, что ты изменился?  
\- Я сам себе это поставил. Забудь, Кен. Не стоило вываливать это на тебя.

Туман по-прежнему висел над городом. Но дышать стало чуточку легче.

***

\- Он передает тебе привет, Тайе. Нет, с ним все прекрасно, даже слишком… Да, конечно, о тебе помнит. Приезжать не намерен, слишком много дел. Конечно, сожалеет, ужасно расстроен, но работа есть работа.

Звонкий голосок сестры стал как-то тише и печальнее. Юуси про себя обругал Рана крепким словом.

\- Ну что ж, братик, береги себя. И я тебя очень жду.  
\- Я скоро приеду. До встречи, Тайе.

Но возвращаться Юуси все-таки не спешил. Бродил по лондонским улицам, чертыхая проклятый туман, вглядываясь в черные остовы мостов и острые пики старых башен, кутался от холода в плащ, стоя на берегу Темзы, пил горький английский чай в пафосных кофейнях. Но не возвращался.

Обдумывать, по сути, было нечего. Все ясно, как божий день. Вся бережно лелеямая память, все тщательно хранимые воспоминания рассыпались в прах, как клочки старой бумаги. Реальность столкнулась с ним лоб в лоб и заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. Больше прятаться негде, да и незачем.

Того, кого он так любил, кого так хотел помнить, больше нет. Да и был ли, в самом деле? Может, и вся его память оказалась лишь бредом наивного мечтателя? И Ран всегда был таким отстраненным и доброжелательно-спокойным, как сейчас. Без яростной искры, пылавшей в глубине, без насмешливого сарказма в голосе, без… жизни, горевшей таким страстным огнем… Где все это? Куда все это подевалось?!

Нет, нашептывала память. Все верно, он был таким, но тот Ран навсегда остался в прошлом. Ничего не вернуть. Нужно жить дальше.

Юуси вздрогнул, по привычке затягивая шарф туже. Значит, так и надо – поехать на вокзал, взять билет и вернуться домой. И не забыть купить сувениры для Тайе.

Бросить все и забыть, как забыл Ран. Нет, он все помнит - как помнят школьники хорошо проведенные каникулы, как помнят детские игры давно позврослевшие взрослые, вспоминая о них с улыбкой, без раздирающей сердце тоски.

Вот только в его сердце тоска никуда не делась. Не исчезла, не умерла вместе с тем, родным до боли, место которого занял доброжелательный, спокойный незнакомец.

Ран…

***

\- Приятного аппетита.

Он вздрогнул, когда на плечо легла чья-то рука. Рефлексы убийцы почему-то не сработали, наверное, сказалась усталость последних дней.

\- Что вам… Ты!? Ты не уехал?  
\- Ты так и не выучился хорошим манерам, - усмехнулся Юуси, садясь напротив. – Видно, мне все-таки придется взяться за тебя всерьез.


End file.
